


Line without a hook

by ZVIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brain Cancer, Brain tumor, Cancer, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, tw cancer, yes the title is ricky mongomery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZVIN/pseuds/ZVIN
Summary: Takeda starts having tics he thinks its turrets, but it is much worse.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 10





	Line without a hook

Hey, so this is just a warning for "line without a hook" it has mentions of seizures, turrets, brain cancer and brain tumours if you are not comfortable with that then please do not read this. 

Thank you!

-ZVIN


End file.
